Sweet Shop Of LoveTwo Shot
by Mousie123
Summary: Ichigo had recieved a call from Henry-sensei and flew over to London thinking she was going to help him with his new project.There,she met Kashino,whom she hasn't seen for two years.What is Henry-sensei new project?Two-shot.KashinoxIchigo.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo! i'm back! yay! i'm taking a break from Wavering Dreams cuz i can't think of anythink! arrgh! writer brain freeze! anyways, i hope you guys will enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it! _ :D

Kashino: Finally! i have mt name back!

Mousie: *Sticks tongue out at Kashino*

Disclaimer: I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere!

**Sweet Shop of Love**

**Prologue:**

Rrring!

Rrring!

Rrring!

"Moshi, moshi? Hai, Amano Ichigo desu!" a girl with long, wavy, honey-brown hair answered as her cell-phone rang. "Ehh! Henry-sensei?"

"What is it Ichigo?" a blond chibi whined, pulling on Ichigo's sleeve.

"Nani? A favor? Of course! Count me in!" After she'd hung up, Ichigo was jumping up and down as if Christmas had came six months earlier for her. She was bursting with pure delight.

"Ichigo? What is it?" the Sweet Fairy namely, Vanilla, whined once more.

"Vanilla! Henry-sensei had called me!" Ichigo squealed happily, "he asked if I would like to help him with a new project! He said I'm the only one that can do it!"

"Ehh? Really? That's great!" Vanilla exclaimed surprisingly, "but Ichigo? What of your shop?"

"We'll just be taking a vacation for a while," Ichigo said with a carefree air. It's so typical for her… Vanilla let out a long sigh, but can't help feeling happy for her best friend too.

**It's Really London-desu!(Ichigo P.O.V.):**

"Vanilla? Is this a dream?" I asked. "Ouch! Vanilla! That hurts!" She'd hit me with her golden spoon again… _Aww! Now there'll be a red mark on my left cheek._

"It's not a dream!" I let out belatedly. Sitting on my left shoulder, Vanilla let out a huge sign.

"Ichigo? What time are we suppose to meet Henry-sensei?" Vanilla asked.

"Chotto 'kay? Let's see," I muttered as I checked my mini-notebook, "we're suppose to meet him around 3:00 pm around Big Ben."

"Why don't we go and look around until then?" suggested Vanilla.

"Agree completely!"

I can't believe I'm really here at London! It'd been three years since I've graduated from St. Marie. Hanabusa-kun, Andou-kun, and Kashino had all taken a tour down their own path to make their own dreams a reality. I've done the same thing, and I'd been successful.

My own sweet shop, _Ichigo Dream Sweet Shop,_ had became a huge success! It'd made me so happy to see all the smiles and cheerful faces of my customers as they eat the sweets that I'd made!

Vanilla had helped me a lot on the way too. She'd chosen to work part time as a real Court Patissiere in the Sweet Kingdom in order to remain by me. I can't thank her enough.

"Mitte Ichigo! Look!" Vanilla let out a huge yell.

"What is it?" I ran over to see the shop she was pointing at, "kya! Cute heart shaped pink colored macaroons!" Somehow, this had brought back old sweet memories.

"I've got to have some!" and so I ran into the stored in a blink of an eye.

A couple of minutes later, we exited the shop with a bag full of macaroons, crème brulee, mini crepes, and petit fours. I was glowing with happiness!

"Ichigo! It's almost 3:00pm already!" shouted an alarmed Sweet Spirit.

"Crap! Let's go!" yelled a running Ichigo, "Henry-sensei also said he'll show me my partner today too!"

"Who is it?"

"No idea!"

"Eh! Souna! No way!"

"Hyaku Vanilla! Fly faster!"

"Hai!"

**The Mysterious Partner-desu(Kashino P.O.V)**

"Henry-sensei! Gommenasai! I'm late!" a brown haired girl apologized to Henry-sensei while trying to catch her breath.

"Kashino? Is that girl who I think she is?" Chocolat asked in disbelief.

"Amano?" I asked.

"Ehh? Kashino?" Ichigo took a few steps back, "what are you… here?….What?' Henry-sensei and I laughed at her confused face.

"Still a pig I see," I told her jokingly.

"Mou! These are really good!" Ichigo pouted.

"Well, Kashino, I'm trusting her with you," Henry-sensei slapped me lightly on my shoulder; I blushed a little. Without a doubt, on his face was a knowing smile.

"Nani?" Ichigo was till in a daze.

"Henry-sensei wants us to run a sweet shop he'd opened recently for a while, so come on," I told her as I pulled her gently toward my car. Following closely behind us was none other than Vanilla and Chocolat.

"Kashino is very excited about this isn't he?" Vanilla asked.

"Of course, he is a pro patissier after all," repiled a proud looking Chocolat.

"Ichigo is a pro patissiere too!" bragged Vanilla.

"Hmm? I happen to doubt that," Chocolat smirked

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Ne, ne, let's try to get along okay?" Ichigo said from the front seat, "waa! Kashino! Slow down!"

"Sheesh! It's not even that fast," I muttered, but slowed down a bit.

"You crazy, devilish, sadistic person!" Ichigo yelled while clinging tightly onto the handlebar. _She hasn't changed at all, and somehow, I'm glad._

**Ichigo P.O.V:**

As we entered the shop, my breathe was taken away! It was really cute! The tables and chairs were in the color of white, pink and purple. The walls had been covered with strawberries print. The tiles on the floor had different images of pastries on them. Just by looking at the tiles, my mouth had went all watery.

"Kawaii!" Vanilla complimented, "whoa! Chotto Chocolat! What are you do-" Chocolat was dragging Vanilla to a corner.

"Shh!" Vanilla eyes widened as she looked back and forth from Kashino to Ichigo. Chocolat knew vanilla understood and they both shared a knowing smile….

A/N: so... what do you think? i'mma make this a two shot! so please R&R! oh! and if you'd already figured out my plot, please tell me so!

Click that button Down there

/

/

V


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this is it, the last chapter! It's kinda short, but i think it's a good chapter. let me know what you think after reading this kay? ;3

Kashino: *mumble mumble*

Ichigo: yay! you've finished it!

Mousie: i know! i'm so proud of myself!

Kashino: that, ladies and gentlemen, is pure self flattery...

Mousie: don't make me kill you...

Kashino: *hiding behind ichigo*

Disclaimer: mou! do i have to do this? everybody knows that i don't own Yumeiro Patissiere! i wish i did cuz if i did, the anime would be a bit longer! but i don't *pouts*

**The Confession-desu (Kashino P.O.V)**

"Ichigo," I mumbled, but unfortunately _she _was too busy gushing at how cute the shop was to hear. "Ichigo!" I said it louder than planned. This time she heard it.

"Ehh? Kashino, are you running a fever?" she asked me. God, how can a person be so dense?

"What?" I pretended not to hear and she turned her attention back to the shop.

Before I lost my courage, I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her slender waist. I can feel her body stiffened by my touch, but I did not let go. Her body had fitted comfortably into mine like no other women had. I closed my eyes as I buried my face into her long lustrous hair. The smell was intoxicating; it was drowning me. I felt her shivered, but after a while, her arms were around me. She was now facing me.

"Ichigo," I murmured softly, "marry me."

"Ehh? Are you sure you don't have a fever?" she spluttered. Kami-sama, Jesus, God, anybody, everybody, help me with this! This girl is so clueless!

"No, I don't have a fever, I'm being serious," I patiently told her. A blush had crept its way up her face.

"Ichigo Amano," I said her name clearly and loudly, "will you do me the honor of marrying me?" With that, I pulled out a ring. It was silver with a diamond in the middle surround by small pink crystals and blue sapphires. Her eyes were the size of a cake as reality hit her.

"K-k-k-k-k-k-Kashino?" she stuttered nervously, flabbergasted. I took her hand slowly lest she refused my request, but to my surprised, she let out a huge scream that'd sounded something like, "KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and gave me a fierce hug. I don't think I will be able to hear properly for a while.

"Does that mean 'yes'?" I asked her.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes,!" she told me and I smiled adoringly at her.

**Ichigo P.O.V:**

Oh my gosh! Kashino, no, Makoto had proposed to me! Ureshii! I'm so happy! KYYYYYYAAAAAAA!

Vanilla and Chocolat were smiling and flying in circles.

Suddenly, an idea dawned on me. The way Henry-sensei had looked and what he'd said to Makoto had now seems so suspicious. Did he….. No, but it's possible…. But…

"Makoto?" I asked, "did Henry-sensei-" I didn't need to say anymore because his face was turning scarlet.

"Are you mad?"

"No, not at you, but I'm going to kill Henry-sensei," I told him and he mocked a disbelieving expression on his face.

"Ichigo Amano, the girl who idolizes Henry-sensei wants to kill him?" he feigned.

"This was what he meant by 'project' didn't he?" Makoto nodded. The nerve of Henry-sensei, but I think I'm going to let it slide this time because it had made me so happy.

"Ichigo," Makoto said as I turned around and he kissed me. It was a soft and loving kiss. Enough for me to forget about everything else. After what seemed like centuries, we broke apart only because we need to breathe. I looked at him lovingly, not wanting this moment to end.

**A/N: let me know what you think! is it good? bad? disgusting? anything! i love reviews! **


End file.
